Flash
|alias= Flash Red Streak Lightning Lad Motor Mouth |DOB= September 30, 1992[http://comicbook.com/dc/2016/06/21/justice-league-the-flash-s-age-and-birthday-revealed/ Justice League: The Flash’s Age and Birthday Revealed - Comicbook.com] |age= 25 |affiliation= Justice League Insurgency Central City Police Department |status= Alive |actor= Ezra Miller |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Justice League Flashpoint (unreleased) Justice League 2 (unreleased) }} Barry Allen is a college student who was struck by lightning, gaining the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the vigilante hero known as the Flash. He was eventually discovered by Lex Luthor and recruited by Bruce Wayne to be a member of the Justice League in order to help defend Earth after the death of Superman. Following his recruitment to the team, Flash played a pivotal role in the resurrection of Superman. With the team now fully assembled, Flash contributed to the successful assault against the forces of General Steppenwolf of Apokolips, forcing the alien to retreat. Afterwards, Barry settled in Central City, having been hired for a position at the Central City Police Department's crime lab. Biography Early life Barry Allen was born on September 30, 1992, in Central City, Ohio, to Henry and Nora Allen. When Barry was 9 years old, his mother was killed at home by an unknown assailant, but the blame for her murder was wrongly placed on his father, who was sent to a Central City prison as a result. While Barry always claimed that his father didn't kill his mother, nobody believed him due to him being so young. Due to this, Barry became obsessed with forensic science for years, hoping to one day personally prove his father's innocence. Vigilante Career One night, while working on his mother's case, Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning, which gave him the power to move, think and act at inhuman speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his body on a microscopic level.Justice League: Part 1: The Flash Movie Featurette Monitored by Lex Luthor Lex Luthor kept an eye on Barry (whom he nicknamed the "Flash" and the "Red Streak"), as he did with other recorded metahumans. The security camera of a pharmacy showed Barry stopping a mugger holding a cashier at gunpoint. With his super speed, Barry raced over to the counter and knocked the mugger out as his lightning trail caused the lights to momentarily flicker. Barry did all of that at such incredible speeds that by the time he ran back to the fridge where he'd left the milk bottle, it was still in the same place in the air, not having enough time to fall down. Lex Luthor was ultimately able to hack into the security cameras, and thus finally perceive the young speedster hero in action. Meeting Captain Boomerang After Superman's heroic death, the alien hero became a beacon of hope and inspiration for Barry, inducing the latter to also more openly use his metahuman powers and come out into the light of Central City. Thus, now operating openly with his powers as the scarlet speedster superhero nicknamed "the Flash", Barry is able to swiftly and easily stop Captain Boomerang's attempted bank robbery, knocking the infamous Australian mercenary out with his extreme momentum, leading to Boomerang's imprisonment in Belle Reve. Amanda Waller's files After her Suicide Squad successfully defeated the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saved her, Amanda Waller met up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gave Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of Barry, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone. Joining the League To be added Visiting his father Barry went to visit his father, Henry Allen, in prison, where Henry has been since being wrongly convicted of murdering his wife, Nora Allen, since Barry's childhood. While signing in, a man behind him becomes annoyed because he feels Barry is taking too long. Using his super speed, Barry draws glasses and a beard on his face. Barry and Henry talk about Barry's obsession with proving his father's innocence; Barry believes the original investigation was botched. Henry tells his son not to keep coming to visit him. Barry tells him to never ask him to do that again. Afterward, Barry headed back to his apartment. Meeting Bruce Wayne Barry returned to his loft after his visit with his father, flipping the breaker on to reveal Barry's home, a den filled with monitors displaying a wide variety of information, including diagnostics of his suit, as well as an episode of Rick and Morty. In the dark, sitting in Barry's "second favorite chair", was Bruce Wayne, who promptly introduced himself and handed Barry a printout of the security camera footage of his encounter with a mugger found on the LexCorp files. .]] Barry instantly recognized himself in the photo and tried, unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person as merely someone who looks like him, but "definitely not" him. Bruce, however, told Barry that he knew Barry has abilities but just needed to know what they are. Barry nervously rambled about his personal skills, including "very competitive ice dancing", when Bruce suddenly hurled a batarang at him, but Barry instinctively used his speed to dodge and catch it. Recognizing it, an awed Barry deduced that Bruce was the Batman. Bruce noted his abilities as being fast, but Barry digressed, calling the deduction an oversimplification. Bruce moved on, telling Barry about the team he was putting together to battle a powerful enemy, and almost immediately, Barry wanted in. Bruce was taken aback slightly, but when Barry told him that he needed friends, Bruce accepted his reasoning. Barry, admiring the batarang, promptly asked Bruce if he could keep it as a souvenir. As Barry and Bruce headed to his car, Barry consumed an entire box of pizza and explained the concept of the Speed Force, and how it allows him to consume insane amounts of food. However, when Barry asked Bruce just how many there were on the team, Bruce's response prompted Barry to then ask what exactly Bruce's powers were, to which Bruce told him that his power was that he is rich. Skirmish under Gotham Harbor Arriving in Gotham, Barry and Bruce rendezvouz with Diana Prince, who informs the latter on her progress with Victor's recruitment. Just then, Barry sees the Bat Signal and excitingly reminds Bruce that it meant they should get going, leading to Bruce and Diana sharing a look over the young vigilante's behavior. Meeting with Commissioner Gordon, the three are joined by Victor Stone, who’s father was one of the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists kidnapped by the Parademons. The group managed to figure out that the scientists were being rallied underground at Gotham Harbor, thanks to Victor. As the group arrived, they witness Steppenwolf mercilessly murder one of the scientists after she did not reveal the location of a Mother Box, to which a scared Barry nervously told Batman that he has no combat skills to offer and that his fighting experience consisted of him ambushing people; however, Bruce responds by telling him to simply save a single hostage without focusing on the battle, trusting that he would know what to do next. As the League began their attack, Barry swiftly collected Silas Stone and, realizing the amazing feeling of saving people, goes on to rescue the rest of the hostages before joining in the fight against the Parademons. By the time Barry returns to the fight, Diana has hold of her sword, so Flash uses his speed to move the hand back in her grasp. Distracted by his accomplishment, Barry loses his footing and tumbles to the ground below. He is able to recover quick enough to clumsily save Diana from the falling Knightcrawler. As Steppenwolf approaches them, Barry is grazed in the leg by a Parademon blast and is nearly taken before being saved by Diana. However, Steppenwolf proves to be too strong for the ragtag team to handle, catching a missile fired from the Knightcrawler and using it to flood the area before escaping. Luckily, Aquaman saves them by slowing the tide with his trident, allowing Barry and the others to get to safety. Resurrecting Superman The League regrouped in the Batcave to plan their next move. After discovering the capabilities of the Mother Box in Cyborg's possession, Bruce decided to use the Genesis Chamber in the Kryptonian ship along with the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, resulting in a heated debate in which Barry sided with Bruce, though not without mentioning his concerns of a Pet Sematary scenario occurring. Out of options, Victor and Barry dig up Clark's grave, with the pair noting the abnormality in their task and bonding over their powers. After bringing Superman's body up, the team submerges the Kryptonian and Barry fires off an electrical charge that energized the Box, whose restorative energy field healed and revived the fallen hero. However, Superman awakened disoriented and, believing them to be hostile, attacks the League, who were all but powerless against him. While Superman holding back Diana, Arthur, and Victor simultaneously, Barry attempted to flank him, though this tactic quickly proved to be in vain as Superman could almost to keeps up with Barry's speed, much to his terrified amazement. Flash, in haste, attempted to evade Superman's attacks, but is knocked into the wall of the memorial and incapacitated. Final Battle Deducing Steppenwolf's plans to combine the Mother Boxes near an abandoned town located in Russia, Barry and the League took off in the Flying Fox to face the Apokoliptian. Upon arriving, Barry and the others observe as Batman leads the Parademons away and takes down the shield surrounding Steppenwolf's base. Entering, Barry gets Victor to the Mother Boxes while he neutralized the hoarde of incoming Parademons. When Batman learned that civilians nearby were going to be killed by the terraformation, he ordered Barry to “go for a walk” and evacuate them, who is assisted by Superman who saved the residents of an entire apartment building, much to Barry’s amazement. After Superman and Cyborg separate the Mother Boxes, Barry comes in to tell them about the 'beauty to behold' outside when Steppenwolf attacks only to be finally subdued by Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Sensing his fear the Parademons attack their leader who is transported from Earth ending the invasion. Outside Barry alongside the others admire the beatuy as plant life emerges in the village. Finding a Job In the aftermath of the battle with Steppenwolf, Barry returned to his normal life, though a few recommendations from a friend were all it took for him to land a solid job at the Central City Police Department in their crime lab. An excited Barry promptly paid a visit to his father again, displaying his letter with a cheerful grin. He explained that it wasn't the greatest position, but it was, in fact, a steady job for him. Racing Superman Days later Barry had challenged Clark to race to the Pacific. While Clark was a little reluctant Barry said this was simply a friendly competition. The two then made small wagers with Clark first joking with Barry by telling him if he won Barry was off the team leaving Barry stunned for a second before realizing he was joking. Clark’s wagered that if he won Barry had to take the team all to brunch which Bruce told him about. Barry while humorously saying he felt a little betrayed by Bruce telling him that agreed and wagered if he won he get to tell everyone to which Clark agreeded. The two then readied themselves and the race began. Insurgency Knightmare The Flash traveled back from a possible future to the Batcave, appearing in a vortex of bright blue Speed Force energy, warning Batman of the dangers that the future might hold, regarding Superman becoming the ruthless totalitarian dictator of Earth (commanding both Regime Stormtroopers and Parademons), that Batman had always been right about and should fear "him", which could only be avoided if "she" was saved from death, and that Lois Lane is "the key". A nightmarish vision accompanies this message, showing the final days of the Insurgency's war with the Regime, resulting in it's crushing defeat and that future's Batman's death. Present day Batman quickly wakes up shortly thereafter, and whether or not this was a dream remains unknown, but Batman himself appears not to think so, hence, following Superman's death, he finally heeds the Flash's request, which leads to him and his new ally Wonder Woman tracking down the metahumans on Lex Luthor's files, and forming the Justice League with them. ''Flashpoint ''To be added Personality Barry Allen is a remarkably intelligent and determined individual, becoming a highly skilled forensic scientist in an effort to prove the innocence of his imprisoned father Henry Allen in the death of his mother Nora Allen. As the Flash, Barry is determined to keep his secret identity a secret from others, demonstrated by the many excuses he came up with when confronted by Bruce Wayne, despite none of them were convincing enough to fool the latter. When finally exposed by Bruce, Barry was quick to agree to join the Justice League, due to his great desire to gain friends he could relate to. However, despite his incredible powers and happy personality, Barry initially remained insecure and unsure of himself, since all of his League teammates seemed prepared to do battle against Steppenwolf's army, while Flash, as he modestly admits, has never been in an actual battle before, since up until then, he would just ambush villains like Captain Boomerang and run away. In addition to this, Flash had a penchant for drifting around and is plagued by multiple social disorders. However, following the battle against the Apokoliptian forces, Barry developed a stronger sense of confidence, as seen when he didn't hesitate to face the disoriented Superman after his resurrection, despite being visibly terrified. Despite his tragic childhood, Barry is quite laid-back, witty, bubbly, somewhat childish and humorous, in stark contrast to the very calm, mature, dark and serious Batman, as well as most of the Justice League. Regardless of these differences though, Flash idolizes Batman, promptly expressing a desire to keep a batarang, and gushing about seeing the Bat-Signal. Flash seems to idolize and admire Superman just as much, however, as the Man of Steel's heroic death is what inspired Barry to also more openly use his own metahuman powers and come out into the light as the Flash. Barry's humorous attitude, however, initially annoys his fellow Justice Leaguers; Batman and Aquaman in particular, as well as Cyborg, and even the considerate Wonder Woman, though she still treats him with compassion.The Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League' Barry was nonetheless able to strike up friendships with most of them: bonding with Victor Stone over their similar accidents and insecurities, looking up to Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince as mentors, and developing a friendly rivalry with Superman, even challenging him to a race to the Pacific coast to see which one of them was truly faster. Barry can also be extremely serious on occasion, notably during his regular visits to his imprisoned father, Henry Allen. Due to his accelerated experience, Barry has developed an impatient temperament, with him notably voicing a dislike for brunch as a result. Powers and abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': Barry Allen, after being struck by lightning and doused in nearby chemicals, gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many speed-based abilities. **'Superhuman Speed': Barry is capable of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds, an ability so powerful that his movements are invisible to the naked eye. Flash notably ran from a fridge, knocked out a pharmacy mugger, and ran back all so quickly that the milk bottle he'd left was still in the same place, not having enough time to fall). When visiting his father at Blackgate Penitentiary, Barry drew on a man's face too fast for him to notice. As the League attempted to restrain Superman following his revival, Flash was able to evade the majority of the Kryptonian's attacks. The intensity of his speed allows the Flash to deliver superhumanly strong attacks, as well as to run along vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other planes of frequency, and even though time. ***'Accelerated Healing': Barry's speed extends to him on a biological level, and thus, his metabolism functions faster than most humans, allowing him to heal any injuries within a short time-frame. Hence, Barry required only a few minutes to heal from getting shot in the leg by a Parademon plasma bolt. However, because of his accelerated metabolism, he burns calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit, requiring Barry to intake a high amount of calories in order to function normally. Due to this, Barry describes himself as a "snack hole": a black hole of snacks. ***'Super Reflexes': Barry possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. Fortunately for Barry's sanity, he is able to relax this ability to enable him to interact with and tolerate the real world. Barry was able to easily dodge a batarang thrown at him by Bruce Wayne, with it appearing to be moving at him in slow motion (at least 62 times slower than reality), and Bruce himself frozen in place from Barry's perspective. While in this state, he is also able to outpace the speed of other forces like gravity, allowing him to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity and begin falling. His reflexes are faster than normal people can even perceive. However, Superman is shown to be capable of moving at similar speed, able to match Flash himself on one occasion, to the point where a friendly wager was made between the two in a contest to see who was truly faster. ***'Extreme Force Generation': While moving at accelerated speed, Flash generates superhuman levels of momentum, which allow him to enhance the force behind his attacks, impacts, and collisions, often propelling people and objects several feet, that he uses to compensate for his average strength. Hence, Flash was able to easily mow down an entire squad of Parademons by colliding with them at immense speed, take down Captain Boomerang in the same swift manner, and even to send a mugger flying with a single push. ***'Momentum negation': Flash also has the ability to come to a full stop despite the extreme inertia of his movements, allowing him to further the illusion of having not moved at all if he moves at super speed and returns to his previous location he before anyone can notice it. Thus, Flash also avoided breaking anything while speedily exploring the Batcave. ***'Superhuman Stamina': Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak, so long as he's not running on an empty stomach. ***'Superhuman Agility': Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels, allowing him to navigate while moving at superhuman speed. Thus, Flash managed to dodge most of the attacks from Steppenwolf and Superman. This coordination, however, isn't an intuitive trait, as Barry is still slightly clumsy. ***'Vibration': Flash, by fluctuating parts of his body at the right frequency, can disrupt the molecular stability of certain objects and materials, such as glass. ****'Intangibility': Theoretically, Flash can thereby phase himself through solid objects by vibrating at super speed.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League ***'Inter-frequency travel:' Flash's incredible speed enables him to travel into other planes of frequency, where other realities are located. ***'Time travel': Flash can run fast enough to break through the fabric of the space-time continuum, enabling him to travel back in time to monitor or alter past events. Hence, the Flash from an alternate future briefly traveled back to the past, appearing to Bruce Wayne in a vortex of bright blue Speed Force lightning, warning him of the upcoming potential dangers regarding Superman and Lois Lane, showing him a vision in the form of a nightmarish dream. However, Barry isn't always accurate with this technique, as he traveled too far back in time when delivering this message to Batman, which left Bruce unable to fully grasp the meaning of the warning. **'Electrokinesis': The Flash, when moving at incredible speeds, can generate bolts of blue Speed Force lightning which trail behind him when he runs, and can cause electronic technology nearby to short-circuit, overload, or even burst into sparks. According to Amanda Waller's files, Flash can also charge the air vortexes that he generates with Speed Force electricity, thereby further increasing their offensive capabilities. He is also capable of using this ability for smaller tasks, as he lit a small firecracker by snapping his fingers. Abilities *'Gifted intelligence': Barry Allen is exceptionally intelligent, capable of making his Flash suit from the specific anti-friction fibers employed by NASA, impressing even Batman with the sophisticated craftsmanship. Indeed, his father Henry Allen claims that Barry is smart enough to become whoever he wants. Given his youth and inexperience at being a superhero, however, Barry is somewhat naive in practical life, hence he occasionally asked Batman for advice, and he was easily outwitted and spied on by supergenius Lex Luthor. **'Forensic Expert': Barry Allen is a highly skilled forensic scientist, and is confident in his ability to ultimately prove his father Henry Allen's innocence in the murder of his mother Nora Allen, while exposing the enigmatic true murderer in the process. **'Musician': Barry claims to be viola player. **'Bilingualism': Apart from his native English, Barry claims to be fluent in sign language. Equipment *'Flash suit': Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit with high tensile wires holding the various pieces together, emblazoned with a golden lightning bolt design on the chest, as his superhero alter-ego the Flash. The suit is composed of specific materials, with Bruce Wayne noting that it is constructed from the same silica-based quartz fabric employed by NASA to protect spaceships during re-entry. The suit is worn by Barry to protect him from the immense friction encountered when he runs, as well as being overall resistant to extreme temperatures. **'Knightmare Suit': Barry wears a more mechanical version of the suit in a distant future where Superman became a malevolent vengeful tyrant opposed by Batman. This suit is more armored and streamlined, while also having a retractable protective helmet that covers Barry's head and face. Relationships Family *Henry Allen – father *Nora Allen † – mother Allies *Iris West – love interest *Justice League **Bruce Wayne/Batman – Recruiter, Leader and Idol **Clark Kent/Superman – Idol and Temporary Enemy turned Friend and Teammate **Diana/Wonder Woman – teammate, and friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman – Teammate **Victor Stone/Cyborg – Teammate and Friend *Insurgency **Batman † – Ally *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon Enemies *Regime **Superman **Regime Stormtroopers *Captain Boomerang – apprehended enemy *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons Trivia *In the comics, Bartholomew Henry Allen was a forensic scientist who was struck by a lightning bolt and fell into a coma. When he awoke, he could think and move at incredible speeds. After deciding to use his powers to become a hero, he created a red suit and became The Flash. *Barry is the first person in the DC Extended Universe to coin the terms "Speed Force" and "Batcave". *In the DC Comics universe, Barry is usually portrayed as a blonde with blue eyes, but the DCEU version is black-haired with brown eyes. *Barry Allen has the same birthday as his actor, Ezra Miller. *Ironically, while Barry claims to not be Jewish, his actor Ezra Miller is. *Barry is stated to still be a college student when he joins the Justice League, making the Flash one of the youngest members along with Cyborg. *The only people who know Barry's identity as the Flash, other than the members of the Justice League, are Lex Luthor and Alfred Pennyworth. *Barry is right-handed, and, supposedly, can play the viola and is fluent in Sign Language. **Barry also mentioned a fluency in "Gorilla Sign Language", an easter egg of the Flash villain Gorilla Grodd. *Barry is a fan of Rick and Morty *It is implied that Barry could be a fan of Korean Pop, as, during his encounter with Bruce Wayne, the song "As If It's Your Last" by BLACKPINK is heard playing in the background. The music video for it can also be seen playing on one of his computer monitors. **Ezra Miller himself has also expressed gratitude towards BLACKPINK's music. *Barry has a number of phobias including drowning, bugs, guns, obnoxiously tall people, and murder. *According to his father, by the events of Justice League, Barry had been working 3 jobs and going on 4. Behind the Scenes *This is the third live-action portrayal of Barry Allen, following John Wesley Shipp and Grant Gustin, respectively. *Before Ezra Miller was casted as Flash, Bradley Cooper, Chris Pine, Ryan Kwanten, Matthew Fox and Scott Porter were in early talks for the role of Flash. *This is the first big screen incarnation of the Flash. Gallery Concept art Justice League The Flash.jpg|The flash concept art for Justice League Barry Allen at a crime scene - concept art.png|Barry Allen investigating a crime scene. Flash in action Concept art.jpg|The Flash in action. The Flash - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png|Early concept of the Flash suit. IMG 7359.JPG|Flash with Justice League Promotional stills The Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman staring.jpg|The Flash with Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png Cyborg leads the Justice League.png jv7JgooQvb6HXcPLlR7Gfbc5nrH6aoq6gI0Y2wnp65s.jpg DJuGjfCVoAEvhrS.jpg Promotional images Justice League - Flash character poster.jpg|Character poster for Justice League JL The Flash.jpg Justice league 2017 barry as flash.jpg JL Colored Posters 02.jpg The flash justice league hd 5k-wide.jpg flash justice league promo png by gasa979-dblavnv.png|Flash DPSdqAOXkAAHgeh.jpg|Barry's record and driver's license DPSRpXJVoAEPH8E.jpg|Barry's Central City University ID References es:Barry Allen fr:Barry Allen Category:Americans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Flashpoint characters Category:Central City Police Department Officers Category:Central City University Students Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Males Category:Metahumans Category:Speedsters